This invention relates generally to logic circuitry and a method for performing logic operations. More particularly, this invention relates to multilevel circuitry suitable for performing logic operations.
Although many types of logic circuits have heretofore been provided, such circuits have generally provided limited levels of operation, require excessive circuit elements and a correspondingly large semiconductor area to perform given logic functions. Thus there is a need for high performance logic circuitry having fewer circuit elements for performing given logic functions.